Tequila Translation (by Zavocado)
by clairepistache
Summary: TRADUCTION. Kurt savait que Blaine parlait couramment italien grâce aux fréquentes conversations qu'il avait avec sa mère, mais alors qu'ils sont à une fête organisé par les New Direction, Kurt va découvrir que trop de tequila peut faire totalement oublié à Blaine son français. Smut Warning. Top!Blaine.


**Bonjour tout le monde, **

**C'est de nouveau moi mais avec la traduction d'un one shot du très connu Zavocado !**

**Je me suis dit que j'allais vous faire ce petit cadeau avant que la nouvelle année ne commence.**

**Bien sûr, ce n'est qu'un one shot, très chaud certes, mais je n'abandonne pas Lessons In Being a Man. **

**J'espère que vous apprécierez ce petit moment avant le début des folies du réveillon… P**

**Lien de la fiction originale : / s / 7618112 / 1 / Tequila – Translation (n'oubliez pas d'enlever les espaces)**

**Bonne lecture.**

Tequila Translation

Il n'y avait qu'une seule pensée cohérente qui circulait dans le cerveau de Kurt : Blaine était ridiculement chaud quand il avait bu. Même si son petit-ami bougeait les bras et les mettait autour de Puck et Santana pour les broyer en plein milieu du sous-sol, il était toujours magnifique. Ou peut-être que les trois shots de vodka l'avaient convaincu que l'ivresse de Blaine était l'unique chose la plus sexy qu'il n'ait jamais vu.

« Balla con me, piccolo. »

[« Danse avec moi, bébé. »]

Blaine avait trébuché sur Artie qui était partis choisir une nouvelle chanson pour danser dans le sous-sol. Ses mains avaient tirés le visage de Kurt de quelques centimètres vers le bas pour lui donner un baiser humide et expéditif. Kurt avait gémit contre les lèvres de Blaine alors que le goût de la tequila envahissait sa bouche. Il était à moitié dur dans son pantalon depuis les quelques vingt minutes qu'il avait passé à regarder Blaine danser, mais il ne se faisait pas confiance pour marcher et le rejoindre avec son cerveau qui bourdonnait autant. Parce que sinon, lui et Blaine serait nu maintenant. Le baiser avait été rude et avait le goût de la demi-douzaine de types d'alcool que Blaine avait consommé ces dernières heures, mais, putain, il s'en foutait. Les mains de Blaine se baladaient de ses épaules à ses flancs, s'installant finalement sur les os de ses hanches et le tirant vers lui pour qu'ils soient complétement pressés l'un contre l'autre.

Le bruit sourd d'une nouvelle chanson commença à résonner dans la salle alors que Kurt fut poussé contre le mur. Il tremblait déjà alors que les dents de Blaine attiraient sa lèvre inférieure dans sa bouche. Sa tête retomba contre le mur alors que la bouche de Blaine bougeait vers son cou. Cela n'avait pas d'importance que tous les New Directions étaient dans un rayon de trois mètres autour d'eux, la bouche de Blaine était en train de faire un suçon sur un point sensible, ses dents marquant fort sur sa peau alors qu'il poussait les hanches vers l'avant.

Si Kurt n'avait pas été aussi ivre, il aurait été complétement humilié par le gémissement embarrassant qui traversa ses lèvres. Mais entre l'alcool qui coulait dans ses veines, et qui rendait son visage rouge et engourdi, ainsi que la musique forte, il pensa que personne ne l'avait entendu. Un des boutons de sa chemise tomba par terre alors que Blaine lui déchirait pour l'ouvrir. L'air était frais contre sa peau rougie alors que Blaine suçait sa clavicule, ses dents mordant assez pour laisser des marques sur sa chair. Une langue chaude et avide se pressa contre son sternum et alla de sa poitrine à sa gorge, laissant une trace humide de salive sur sa peau. Il haleta à bout de souffle, ses hanches allant instinctivement vers l'avant afin que leurs érections glissent ensemble à travers le tissu épais de leurs pantalons. Des mains chaudes glissèrent à l'intérieur de sa chemise ouverte, se baladant sur ses côtes, le rapprochant encore plus près alors que les doigts de Blaine creusaient sa peau avec possessivité.

« Sei cosi fottutamente meraviglioso, » grogna Blaine, sa langue traçant un chemin sur les lèvres gonflées de Kurt, « E tu sei mio, solo moi per sempre. Moi, cosi che possa scoparti finché non urlerai e pregherai e verrai cosi tanto che non potrai nemmeno ricordare come si respira. »

[« Tu es tellement putain de magnifique, » grogna Blaine, sa langue traçant un chemin sur les lèvres gonflées de Kurt, « Et tu es à moi, juste à moi pour toujours. A moi jusqu'à ce que tu cries et que tu viennes si fort que tu ne te souviendras même plus comment respirer. »]

Kurt émit un gémissement brisé alors que les hanches de Blaine claquaient de nouveau vers l'avant. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que venait de dire Blaine mais, putain de merde, quand Blaine commençait à parler en italien, cela _faisait_ juste des choses en lui. Cela lui faisait ressentir des picotements dans tous le corps, des frissons partaient de sa colonne vertébrale et tout son sang allait vers le sud. Son sexe se contracta, pressé durement contre le tissu de son pantalon. Il gémit de nouveau, parce que ça lui faisait tellement _mal_ et la pression de son jean serré le faisait encore plus souffrir. Les mains de Blaine allèrent vers son ventre contracté, ses ongles griffèrent et laissèrent des marques rouges sur leur chemin, et tirèrent violemment le bouton de son jean. Il s'ouvrit après quelques tâtonnements et Kurt gémit de soulagement alors que la pression disparaissait peu à peu. Il se frotta contre Blaine et le mouvement fit pression contre sa fermeture éclair, qui glissa finalement vers le bas, et soulagea enfin toute cette pression. Il soupira de bonheur, sa tête était douloureuse et bourdonnante, alors que les mains de Blaine saisissaient ses cuisses pour le soulever contre le mur.

« Vas-y, Anderson ! »

La grosse voix de Puck se répercuta alors qu'il les appelait à travers la salle. Apparemment, la musique s'était stoppée encore une fois pendant que son petit-ami le déshabillait. Blaine ne remarqua pas les acclamations alors qu'il suçait le lobe d'oreille de Kurt dans sa bouche et balançait ses hanches assez fortement vers l'avant, faisant un peu rebondir Kurt contre le mur. Kurt savait qu'il était plus bourré qu'il ne l'avait jamais été avant, parce qu'il se fichait complétement que tous leurs amis étaient maintenant en train de le regarder lui et son petit-ami contre le mur du sous-sol de Puck. Une main était emmêlée dans les épaisses, et heureusement sans gel, boucles de Blaine et l'autre touchait désespérément le mur, à la recherche d'une prise où il aurait pu se maintenir.

« Les gars ! Non ! Je ne veux pas vous voir toi et mon frère faire…_ça_. Prends une chambre ou quelque chose comme ça, mec. »

Kurt était vaguement conscient que Finn essayait de tirer Blaine en arrière, loin de lui mais sans grand succès. Le seul effet qu'il y eut fut que Blaine fut poussé assez loin pour que Kurt atterrisse sur ses pieds. Ses membres tremblaient, mais quelque part dans le fond de son cerveau embrouillé, Kurt savait que Finn était le conducteur désigné pour la soirée et que donc il était la seule personne sobre ici. Il prit Blaine par les épaules et essaya de le diriger vers le petit couloir qui menait à une salle de bain ou n'importe quoi qui aurait pu mettre une porte entre eux et leurs amis. Ils trébuchèrent ivres dans le couloir, les langues emmêlées ensemble alors qu'ils se trainaient et se poussaient contre les murs. Kurt garda une main dans les cheveux de Blaine avec l'autre contre ses lèvres où il respirait les mots en italien qui avaient été soufflé, il était à la recherche d'une poignée de porte, fouillant tout le couloir.

La main de Kurt se ferma finalement autour d'une poignée et fut heureux de l'avoir trouvé, il appuya dessus avec urgence alors que Blaine le pressait contre la porte. S'il avait été sobre il aurait réalisé qu'ouvrir de cette façon la porte les aurait fait trébucher dans la pièce. Il n'était pas sûr s'il avait juste trébuché sur ses pieds ou que son équilibre était vraiment horrible quand il avait bu trop de vodka. Mais au moins, le lavabo était placé en face de la porte et son cul avait atterri sur le sol. Ses longues jambes étaient tombées en arrière contre le lavabo et le talon de sa botte avait entraîné avec lui la porte qui se ferma après un grand coup de pied alors que Blaine était, lui, coincé entre ses cuisses.

Le robinet était en quelque sorte ouvert alors qu'il se levait et se cognait la tête contre le placard à pharmacie, mais Blaine se pressait de nouveau contre lui, peau contre peau, et il n'avait aucune idée de quand l'autre garçon avait réussi à enlever son t-shirt. Ou, quand la sienne avait complétement disparu. Probablement à un moment dans le couloir ou peut-être qu'il l'avait enlevé lui-même quand Blaine l'avait plaqué contre le mur. Bordel, s'il savait.

« Cazzo, sei cosi sexy, Kurt. Non ti rendi neanche conto di quanto sei stupendo quando sei cosi, vero ? »

[« Putain, tu es tellement sexy, Kurt. Tu ne sais même pas à quel point tu l'es quand tu es comme ça, non ? »]

Ce putain d'accent allait faire venir Kurt avant qu'ils soient complétement nus, et il ne savait toujours pas ce que Blaine racontait. Il pouvait lui dire n'importe quoi et ça n'aurait pas d'importance tant qu'il garderait cette voix basse et chaude comme ça. Il enroula ses jambes autour du buste de Blaine et le rapprocha de lui, désespéré d'avoir leur corps chaud l'un contre l'autre. Leurs bouches s'entrechoquèrent avec appétit alors que les mains de Blaine attrapaient ses fesses avec force et le souleva au-dessus du lavabo. Putain, il adorerait toujours que Blaine soit assez fort pour le porter et le prendre comme s'il ne pesait rien.

Blaine trébucha un peu alors qu'il se retournait, pressant Kurt contre le mur entre la douche et la porte.

« Togliti quei cazzo di pantaloni. Voglio fotterti ora. »

[« Enlèves ce satané pantalon. Je veux te baiser _maintenant_. »]

Kurt ne comprenait toujours pas les mots de Blaine, mais le motif était évident quand Blaine commença à faire glisser son pantalon et son boxer le long de ses hanches. Il décrocha ses jambes de la taille de Blaine, gémissant à bout de souffle alors que son érection fut libérée de tous vêtements. D'une certaine manière, il réussit à se débarrasser de ses bottes et il était sûr que l'une d'entre elles avait atterri dans les toilettes. Blaine enleva son pantalon et son boxer, les laissant tomber et se débarrassa de ses chaussettes. Sa queue frappa légèrement son ventre alors que les mains de Blaine capturaient ses cuisses et le poussaient vers lui. Blaine alla légèrement en avant, faisant glisser son doigt le long de l'entre jambe de Kurt alors qu'il suça l'une de ses boule dans sa bouche. Kurt en eut le souffle coupé alors que ses hanches bougeaient sauvagement, « Putain, putain, _putain _! »

Il ne remarqua pas que Blaine cherchait son portefeuille et avait sorti la bouteille de lubrifiant de la poche de son pantalon jusqu'à ce que le doigt qui taquinait son entrée disparaisse. Il gémit bruyamment et regarda Blaine qui retira finalement le préservatif de son portefeuille. La vue de Blaine suçant ses testicules le fit gémir pathétiquement et sa tête bascula en arrière contre le mur, tout son corps frissonnait alors qu'une langue chaude balayait l'un de ses testicules prises entre de parfaites lèvres. Il se sentait toujours tomber en mille morceaux quand la bouche de Blaine était n'importe où près de son érection. C'était juste _obscène_ à quel point la bouche de ce garçon était talentueuse. Blaine le libéra avec un pop légèrement humide avant d'appliquer du lubrifiant sur ses mains. C'était confus et précipité, mais Kurt ne pouvait pas s'en soucier parce qu'enfin, enfin Blaine allait emporter avec lui cette lancinante douleur à l'intérieur de lui.

Blaine ne le prévint même pas alors que ses doigts se pressèrent contre son entrée. Son doigt humide poussa dans le cercle serré de muscles assez fortement jusqu'à la première phalange. Haletant avec urgence, Kurt s'arqua vers l'avant, pliant légèrement les genoux pour commencer à se baiser lui-même sur les doigts de Blaine. Putain, il ne voulait pas attendre plus longtemps. La même urgence semblait avoir pris possession de Blaine également. L'autre main de Blaine attrapa l'emballage du préservatif qui était sur le sol, l'approchant de sa bouche pour l'ouvrir avec ses dents alors qu'il poussait un autre doigt durement en Kurt, courbant ses doigts contre la prostate de Kurt.

« Putain, _Blaine_, » gémit Kurt, pressant fortement ses mains contre le mur pour se stabiliser alors qu'il roulait des hanches copiant le mouvement des doigts de Blaine. « Plus, dépêches-toi. Juste, _baises-moi_. »

Blaine fit un mouvement de ciseaux avec ses doigts plusieurs fois et les retira sans prévenir. Kurt gémit à la soudaine brûlure et le vide douloureux qui commençait à se répandre de son entrée à son abdomen, mais ensuite Blaine était sur pieds. Il roula le préservatif sur son sexe, utilisant le lubrifiant de son autre main pour s'en étaler lui-même avant de lever Kurt dos contre le mur. Avec la hauteur ajoutée, Kurt avait enfin un endroit où poser ses mains alors qu'il pressait ses pieds contre les fesses de Blaine. Sa main droite attrapa le rideau douche et sa main gauche saisit le coin supérieur du cadre de la porte. L'effet de levier lui permit d'appuyer plus facilement son dos contre le mur et d'arquer ses hanches vers l'avant de sorte que Blaine pourrait glisser en lui. La tête de Blaine tomba sur son épaule alors qu'il grognait et s'enfonçait doucement en lui.

« Sei incredibile. Cosi caldo, cosi fottutamente stretto intorno a me, Kurt. »

[« Tu es si incroyable. Tellement chaud, tellement putain de serré autour de moi, Kurt. »]

Un léger baiser fut pressé dans la courbe de son cou puis Blaine laissa retomber ses mains sur les hanches de Kurt, se reculant jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus que le bout de son érection en lui. Il se tint là, comme ça, un moment, et Kurt se tordit à nouveau contre lui, la brûlure commençant à réapparaître. Tout ça était trop nouveau, trop récent maintenant. Cela faisait plus _mal_ d'être vide que d'être rempli par Blaine. Puis Blaine claqua de nouveau dans la chaleur de Kurt, et il hurlait alors que le plaisir traversait sa peau et ses muscles. Blaine répéta le mouvement de ses hanches, poussant toujours, jusqu'à ce que Kurt commence à pleurer désespérément puis il claqua de nouveau les hanches vers l'avant si fortement que le corps entier de Kurt trembla alors qu'il se tenait contre le mur.

Blaine haletait contre sa poitrine, murmurant dieu seul sait quoi, des mots en italien s'échappant de ses lèvres qui suçaient la peau humide du torse de Kurt. Les bras tremblaient dû à l'effort de se maintenir lui-même alors que Blaine le baisait. Kurt espérait seulement que ses muscles tiendraient jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient fini. Ce qu'il souhaitait ne se produisait jamais. Il ne voulait pas que Blaine se stoppe de pousser en lui comme ça, de le remplir et de toucher sa prostate juste dans le bon angle, ou d'arrêter ses doigts de creuser si profondément la peau de ses hanches que ça en laisserait des cicatrices pendant des jours.

Les mains fortes de Blaine glissèrent et se posèrent sur ses fesses, l'inclinant légèrement afin que ses hanches tapent plus rapidement. Le petit changement d'angle pressa plus fermement son érection contre la prostate de Kurt et cette fois Kurt ne fit pas que gémir et hurler d'extase, il fit basculer sa tête en arrière et hurla. Et, putain, tout le monde dans l'autre pièce avait dû probablement entendre ça. Surtout que Puck et Santana avaient probablement leurs oreilles pressées contre la porte. Putain, il s'en fichait. Les mouvements de Blaine augmentèrent, de plus en plus rapide et violemment que Kurt aurait pu s'en souvenir, allant droit dans sa prostate, frappant délicieusement ses hanches. Il serra étroitement ses muscles autour de Blaine, son emprise sur le cadre de la porte glissa un peu, ses mains étant moites. Le rideau de douche craqua en protestation, mais Blaine venait tout juste de bouger ses hanches plus furieusement, gémissant aussi fort que Kurt.

« Vieni per me, Kurt, piccolo. »

[« Viens pour moi, Kurt, bébé. »]

Kurt gémit alors que la phrase en italien était murmurée contre son cou. Ses orteils se recourbèrent alors qu'il poussait ses pieds contre les fesses de Blaine, se cambrant à chaque poussée violente de son petit-ami. Une des mains de Blaine laissa ses fesses et commença à glisser sur son érection au même rythme des allers retours de Blaine.

« Sei cosi bello cosi. Mentre ti contorci e ti disperi per qualunque cosa ti dia. Verrai cosi intensamente, non è vero, Kurt ? Ti piace quando ti fotto cosi forte da strapparti via l'aria dai polmoni e lasciarti il culo dolorante per giorni. Vieni per me, dolcezza, » murmura Blaine avec une voix rauque, tournant son poignée alors qu'il pompait la queue de Kurt, glissante grâce au liquide pré-éjaculatoire et à la sueur.

[« Tu es si beau comme ça. Te tordant désespérément pour tous ce que je te donne. Tu vas venir tellement fort, n'est-ce pas Kurt ? Tu aimes ça quand je te baise violement que ça te coupe le souffle et rend ton cul douloureux pendant des jours. Viens pour moi, bébé, » murmura Blaine avec une voix rauque, tournant son poignet alors qu'il pompait la queue de Kurt, glissante grâce au liquide pré-éjaculatoire et à la sueur.

Kurt ne pouvait plus respirer. Chacun des muscles de son corps était tendu et il pouvait sentir la tringle de la douche se fissurer sous son emprise alors qu'une onde de plaisir déferla en lui. Ses testicules se serrèrent et sa queue fut prise de picotement dans le poing de Blaine alors que sa vision commençait à devenir floue. Quelque part dans le fond de son esprit, il savait que la voix qu'il entendait crier était la sienne, mais au vue de la tension qui prenait tous son corps et de la barre de douche qui se fissurait, sa vision se troubla complétement et ses yeux roulèrent sous ses paupières…

« Svegliati, piccolo, ti sto aspettando… »

[« Réveilles-toi, bébé, je t'attends… »]

Il y avait quelque chose de chaud contre lui fut la première pensée de Kurt alors qu'il reprenait connaissance. Un bras chaud était enroulé autour de sa poitrine et sa joue était pressée contre un corps chaud. Une main se tordait dans ses cheveux trempés de sueur et une bouche pressait de doux et chauds baisers contre son nez et son front. Il ronronna un peu et ouvrit les yeux, écoutant le son de la voix de Blaine murmurant en italien.

« Bentornato. Stavo aspettando che ti svegliassi. So che ti piace guardarmi venire quanto a me piace guardare te. »

[« Bienvenue. J'attendais que tu te réveilles. Je sais que tu aimes me regarder quand je viens autant que j'aime te regarder. »]

Kurt était encore complétement idiot face aux paroles de son petit-ami. Il se déplaça sur les genoux de Blaine, regardant autour de lui et réalisa qu'ils étaient couchés contre la douche, le rideau de douche maintenant dans les toilettes. La bouche de Blaine captura la sienne dans un baiser désespéré et il prit soudainement conscience que les hanches de Blaine bougeaient et rentraient doucement en Kurt. Il gémit contre les lèvres de Blaine suite à la réalisation, sentant l'érection de son petit-ami pulser à l'intérieur de lui alors qu'il commencer à rentrer plus profondément en lui.

Maintenant, il savait ce que Blaine avait dit. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un traducteur pour savoir que Blaine voulait que Kurt le fasse venir, qu'il le regarde venir pour lui. La même chose qu'il avait faite pour Kurt. Il glapit alors qu'il se balançait sur les hanches de Blaine. Putain, c'était trop tôt. Il sentit une douleur aigüe dans son entrée jusqu'à sa queue et il arrêta de bouger, laissant Blaine continuer doucement ses mouvements.

« Per favore, fammi venire, Kurt [S'il te plaît, fais-moi venir, Kurt]. » marmonna Blaine contre ses lèvres. Le ton qu'il prit lui fit savoir tout ce qu'il fallait pour satisfaire la requête de Blaine. Les bras de Blaine se serrèrent en un cercle autour de son torse alors que Kurt commençait à rouler des hanches de nouveau. Ils étaient pressés si proche l'un contre l'autre, Kurt pouvait sentir sa propre et sensible érection se frottant contre l'abdomen bronzé de Blaine alors qu'ils pressèrent leurs lèvres les unes contre les autres. Blaine gémit contre sa bouche, et ce fut tout l'encouragement que Kurt eut besoin pour commencer à bouger ses hanches plus rapidement. De l'italien sortait encore des lèvres de Blaine alors que Kurt se levait et s'abaissait lui-même sur l'érection de Blaine, et, putain, il se fichait d'être aussi sensible. Son sexe se contracta en glissant entre leur estomac, durcissant et s'allongeant alors qu'il enfonçait sa langue dans la bouche de Blaine, passant sur ses dents et son palet.

Les hanches de Blaine tremblèrent en dessous de lui et il gémit avec Blaine alors que son érection glissait plus profondément, le rythme de ses mouvements devenant plus fou.

« Mmm, Dio, sei gia di nuovo duro. Ti sento scivolare contro di me, Kurt. Cazzo. »

[« Mmm, dieu, tu es déjà dur de nouveau. Je peux te sentir glisser contre moi, Kurt. _Putain_. »]

Les yeux de Blaine se fermèrent alors qu'ils bougèrent ensemble, Kurt s'abaissant alors que Blaine tirer sur ses hanches. Kurt gémit alors qu'il roulait des hanches et qu'il se balançait en avant pour appuyer son sexe contre le ventre de Blaine et créer un frottement. Dieu, il était déjà ridiculement proche.

Blaine haletait et gémissait alors qu'il écrasait ses lèvres contre les siennes. Même quand ils étaient ivres, Kurt savait toujours lire à travers les bruits que Blaine faisait. Blaine était proche aussi. Les muscles de Blaine se contractaient et son corps tremblait sous lui alors que Kurt roulait des hanches encore plus rapidement. Il sentit le souffle de Blaine se couper dans sa gorge alors qu'il s'écartait des lèvres de Blaine pour regarder dans les yeux de son petit-ami qui roulèrent sous ses paupières.

« Kurt, cazzo, Kurt, _Kurt _! »

Blaine criait, ses hanches bougeait sauvagement alors qu'il glissait dans Kurt, touchant une dernière fois sa prostate. Kurt gémit et s'effondra en avant, son corps tremblant alors qu'il venait également. Du sperme chaud gicla entre leurs torses alors qu'ils glissèrent encore plus contre la douche. La poitrine de Blaine se soulevait dans les airs, son souffle chaud frôlait la peau de Kurt alors que Kurt déposait un doux baiser sur son front. Le goût amer de l'alcool s'attardait sur la peau de Blaine.

« Je t'aime, » souffla Kurt, pressant un autre doux baiser sur les lèvres de Blaine. Les yeux de l'autre garçon, qui était encore fermé, clignèrent et s'ouvrirent de nouveau pour le regarder. Un sourire idiot, ivre et éperdument amoureux traversa le visage de Blaine.

« Ti amo anch'io. »

Les yeux de Blaine se refermèrent avant même qu'il ait pu finir sa phrase, mais Kurt savait ce qu'il avait voulu dire plus que tout au monde. Il enfouit sa tête dans la courbe de l'épaule de Blaine, tâtonnant pour trouver le rideau de douche et le tirer vers lui alors que sa tête commençait à bourdonner sévèrement. La respiration de Blaine s'était déjà calmé, une combinaison de trop d'alcool et de sexe hallucinant, et il laissa ses yeux se fermer sur une salle de bain à moitié détruite.

Puckerman allait les tuer le lendemain matin.

**Et voilà ! **

**Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé.**

**On se retrouve mi-janvier pour la suite de Lessons In Being A Man.**

**Je vous souhaite une très belle année à tous et que la réussite vous sourit pour cette nouvelle année qui débute. **

**ClairePistache.**


End file.
